Random Redwall tale part four
by Ruerain
Summary: ohh, now for some drama! What are the results of Slagar and Halftail's idiocy, and who is the Cursed One? Find out in part four of my amazing tale, even though only one person has actually liked this story on this site. I NEED GOOD REVIEWS, NOW!


Many, many hours past. Now the rising sun lightened the storm clouds to a dark grey. Only little drops of rain fell. Everybeast in the mansion were either asleep or waking up. A searat silently went inside the mansion.

He carried a rope, and a sack. He looked around the main room of the mansion. Getting back to his business, he hurried over to Clogg, who was sitting on a bench against the wall. The searat nodded to the fat stoat.

"Clogg, I hear you want someone taken care of, am I correct?" he whispered. Clogg scratched his beard. He smiled.

"YES, SALTAR, THERE'S A LITTLE MOUSEMAID WEARING A PURPLE DRESS IN THE KITCHENS. I WANT YOU TO GRAB HER AND TAKE HER TO MARSHANK" Clogg explained, handing the searat captain a map.

Saltar read the map, then went about his business.

Saltar walked down the hallway that leads to the kitchen. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Not knowing if the person was friend or foe, he grabbed his deadly hook. But stopped and stared at the beast.

Kalza stared at him with a blank expression. "What are you doing here, captain?"

Saltar put his hook away. "To the kitchens, I need to get some vegetables for my family" he lied. Kalza smiled dangerously.

"Oh, I see. Good day to you" she said, walking away. Saltar didn't know what just happened, but he went back to work.

~

Slagar was kneeling down in front of the toilet, puking his insides out. Vomit dripped off his chin as he took a huge breath of air. His head was hurting like someone threw a million boulders at him.

"Oh porcelain god, you're my only friend" he moaned, hugging the toilet. He smiled, then puked again.

Halftail knocked on the bathroom door weakly. His moans sounded like a zombie's. "Hurry up Slagar, I need to use the toilet" he moaned. He crawled closer to the door, only to hear Slagar puke again. The two had been taking turns with the bathroom for two hours.

This was too much for Stonefleck. He covered his head with his pillow and gritted his teeth. Just when he had enough, he got out of bed, grabbed his pillow and blanket, then headed to the door.

Halftail watched the rat get out of bed. "Hey, where are you going?" Halftail groaned. Stonefleck stopped.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. I can't sleep with you two puking till your throat rips" he hissed at the hung-over stoat. Halftail moaned in agony and rubbed his throbbing head.

Just as he was about to go out the door, Stonefleck felt a warm body hugging him. He turned his head, then looked down at Rue's pretty face. She was giving him the puppy-dog face.

"Please, I want to come with you! Don't leave me here with them" she pleaded. Stonefleck's face expression softened then he held Rue close to him.

"Aww, don't worry, baby. I won't leave you behind" he said soothingly.

After witnessing that moment, Halftail put a paw on his mouth then banged the door louder.

The two rats walked out the door, leaving the sleeping Vallug and the hung-over idiots behind.

~

Wonderful smells came out of Room #222. Skalrag was humming cheerfully as he cooked breakfast in the room's mini kitchen.

Cluny sat in the corner, sulking. He never said a word since Gingivere knocked him out. He sighed then wiped dust off his head.

Matthias was snoring gently as he slept. Blaggut was busy channel surfing on the room's TV. He stopped on the dibbun show, Mossflower Road. He never had seen the show before, and then fell in love with it.

He smiled broadly. He laughed as a scone obsessed, weasel puppet appeared on screen. To tell the truth, he had the mind of a four year old. He sat and watched his only favorite show, when suddenly, Cluny blocked his view.

He grew really annoyed. "Cluny, I'm trying to watch the funny puppets!" he whined. Cluny used his tail and grabbed the remote away from the immature rat.

Cluny pressed a button then the channel changed to a very violent movie. Cluny's eye widened with delight. He plopped down on the sofa, next to Blaggut. Blaggut closed his eyes.

"Cluny change it, now!" he cried. Cluny shook his head.

Blaggut grew mad at the other rat. He grabbed the remote back and changed it back to his program.

Cluny grew frustrated, then snatched the remote back and changed the channel. Blaggut grabbed the remote. Then Cluny grabbed it back. Then the two went into a remote tug-o-war.

They fought over the remote for five minutes, when Nipwort grabbed the remote away from them. "Dudes, I'll make the choice on what to watch. There'll be no complaints."

The two nodded sadly, as Nipwort changed the channel to an educational program. Cluny and Blaggut whimpered but dealt with it.

The three rats sat on the sofa, watching a documentary about the making of abbeys. Boring. Nipwort grew very interested in the program, Blaggut and Cluny wished they were blind and deaf.

Nipwort looked at Cluny with a puzzled expression. "Say Cluny, why are you so quiet?"

Cluny blushed then shrugged. Blaggut wanted to know what Cluny problem was, so he punched Cluny in the arm, very hard.

Cluny yelped in pain. "What the freak, man?" he yelled at Blaggut, but then placed a paw on his mouth. He just revealed his secret.

The two other rats stared at Cluny for a minute, then busted out laughing. They laughed so hard that they fell on the ground. Tears ran down their faces as the continued to laugh.

Cluny blushed. He was about to hit the two senseless, when Skalrag came prancing up to them with three plates of food.

"Fellas, it's breakfast! Eat it while it's hot!" he sang, placing the plates on the coffee table. He dusted flour off his flower-patterned apron.

He then looked at the embarrassed rat. "Yo Cluny, what's wrong man?"

Cluny cried, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Skalrag then busted out laughing, so was Matthias, because he just woke up.

This was not going to be a good day for Cluny.

~

"Good morning my good beasts!" Mhera yawned, pouring milk into a cereal bowl. She gazed around the room. Everyone looked really grumpy that she woke them up. Shadow was the only one in a good mood. "Breakfast time, breakfast time, 123 breakfast time!" he sang cheerfully, pulling out a box of Fortune Charms.

Fangburn moaned then walked to the mini-fridge (almost every room has one). He opened the fridge door. "Great, there's no more milk. That really-"

"I'MMMMMMM SSSSSOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" Sawney yelled in Fangburn's face. Sawney was in (another) apology frenzy.

Fangburn squeaked in surprise of the ferret's outburst. "Oh yeah, he's here" Fangburn said to himself.

Sawney kept going crazy, while holding a cereal bowl with the rest of the milk in it, over his head. "EVERY MORNING I HAVE FROOTY LUPES FOR BREAKFAST AND MHERA POURED THE MILK THAT WOULD'VE BEEN YOURS INTO MY BOWL! I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYYY!" Then Sawney all of a sudden went back to his normal, shy self. "Please, have as much milk as you want from this dish, I've hardly touched it."

Fangburn pushed the ferret's dish away. "I'd rather die" he said quietly. "I just lost my appetite."

Then Sawney started up again. "I'M SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY! I'M SOOOO SOORRRRRRYYYYY WORRRLLLLLDDDDDD! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, IT'S MY FAULT THAT FANGBURN LOST HIS APPETITE! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIIIIVVVEEEEEE! I'M SSOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed while running around the room with the bowl still in his paws.

"Sawney, you're spilling milk all over the place" Shadow said calmly, cleaning up the milk spills with a rag.

Then Sawney stopped, again. "I'm so sorry, please, let me clean up. It's my mess after all."

Shadow threw the rag into a clothes hamper. "Don't fret, Sawney. I already cleaned it. However, you can go and get some more milk."

Sawney bowed then sped off to get more milk.

Shadow sighed, then walked out the door. Mhera walked up to him. "Where're you going, Shad?"

Shadow placed a paw on the ottermaid's shoulder. "I have some business that I need to take care of. Don't worry, I'll be back."

The otter nodded then walked back into the room.

Shadow then continued on his way to the outside of the mansion. Today was the day, of truth.

~

I'M A BARBIE GIRL  
>IN A BARBIE WORLD<br>LIFE IN PLASTIC  
>IS FANTASTIC<p>

Redtooth sung while taking a shower. He had been taking a shower for at least forty minutes. Vilaya pounded her fist on the door.

"REDTOOTH! HURRY UP!"

Then Redtooth sang louder

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
>Too sexy for my shirt<br>Oh and it hurts

I'm too sexy for my cat  
>Too sexy for my cat<br>Oh and it hurts

"He didn't even get the words right" Vilaya muttered under her breath. Then the shower stopped. Redtooth got put. Feeling a light of hope, Vilaya wagged her tail in happiness.

Five minutes later. Vilaya's hopes had shattered. Redtooth was now brushing his faded pink teeth.

Vilaya was growing really impatient with the stupid rat. She needed the shower and bad. Finally after an hour of waiting, Redtooth stepped out of the bathroom.

He was wearing a bathrobe, slippers, and a sleeping mask. "Sorry for the wait, Vilaya. I need to be clean too."

"About time" Vilaya hissed. She was about to go into the bathroom, when Urgan zoomed in, locking the door.

"Sorry sable! I gotta go!" he called. Vilaya fainted.

~

All of the kids sat down and watched cartoons. Gulo watched them as he conversed with Malkariss.

"I really appreciate that you volunteered to help me with the kids. I had no idea that they would be so rowdy. Hmm, say, who are those two little devils over there?"

Malkariss chuckled as he placed his serving tray on the table. "Oh those two rascals? They're my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great... great, great grandkids."

Gulo's jaw dropped in shock. "Y-you mean, those two are related to you?"

The polecat butler nodded. "Indeed they are. Excellent ruffians those two are! Oh here comes a pretty face" Malkariss waved at an ancient female polecat.

She shuffled up to him. "Gulo, this is Ssiraklam, my wife!" Malkariss introduced the old polecat.

Ssiraklam curtsied to Gulo. "Very nice to meet you, Gulo. I take care of the kids who arrive here, but I see that you and Malky are doing an excellent job."

Her husband flushed and shuffled his claws shyly. "Aww dear, you say the most kindest things."

The female polecat took her husband's paw. "You do too."

Gulo covered his mouth with a paw to prevent himself from puking.

"Hey, I was watching that!" one of the polecat twins yelled at Vitch. The two fought over the remote. Vitch scratched furiously at the polecat.

"It was over, now lemme watch my show, mask face!"

"Nuh-uh, there was another episode, and my name ain't mask face, it's Greg. Learn it, ratty!" he hissed, grabbing the remote from Vitch's grasp.

"Don't call me that, skunk!" Vitch growled, snatching the remote back. Hugging his prize close to his body, Vitch poked his tongue out at Greg.

Suddenly, the polecat pounced on Vitch. He bit and scratched at Vitch like if he were a furby doll. Vitch fought back, by hitting Greg with the remote.

"You want the remote, here it is!"

Ignoring the rat's blows, Greg dug his claws into Vitch's belly. Vitch yelped in pain as the remote fell from his paw. The two didn't notice the remote fall, they were too busy beating each other up.

"GREG, PLEASE STOP IT!" a little girl voice cried. The two stopped fighting and saw the other twin. She was sitting on the floor, crying. "Greg, why are you so mean?"

Greg pushed Vitch off the couch as he slid off. He crawled up to his sister. His face had a concerned look. He wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Sorry Daisy, I wasn't thinking properly."

Daisy pushed her brother away from her. "Greg, please be nice. We don't want to have Gulo put you into the corner again."

Greg nodded understandingly. To not get into anymore fights with Vitch, he went to play with Red and Bladd, who were building with flegos.

Vitch hissed then walked up to the window, far away from everyone. Nobody noticed him at the window. They were all too busy with other things.

Vitch stood at his spot, and gazed out of the window. He looked up at the dark-grey clouds. It stopped raining, but he didn't want to get wet.

A black figure caught his eyes. He squinted to get a better view. He wiped the window. Now everything was clear.

He stood there, watching the black rat converse with a female weasel creature. He couldn't hear what they're saying, but he did know that their situation was serious.

Then the black rat bowed his head respectfully, and then the weasel creature left the rat. Vitch was silent the whole time he witnessed the conversation.

Feeling that something else was about to happen, he continued to watch. He sat down on the floor; watching everything.

~

Stonefleck woke up after an extra hour of sleeping. He carefully got off the couch. He gazed down at Rue, who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her. Then he walked away, unaware that Rue was actually awake.

He looked out the window. The clouds were thick and dark. _It's going to rain today_, he thought to himself.

Very silently, he walked back to the room. He entered to see Sela cradling her son's head. He had his eyes closed and was grinning like a baby fox. Sela was whispering little songs to her baby boy.

Sela looked up at Stonefleck, who had a "what the f***" look on his face. Sela smiled. "Poor Chickenhound got a tummy ache. He went straight to his mama after he finished puking" she whispered.

Stonefleck felt like he was going to puke at this scene. "I just came here to get my clothes."

Sela looked away from him. "Oh, I don't think our bathroom's safe. Halftail slipped into the shower, plus he missed the toilet. Don't worry, the janitor's taking care of it" Sela said. Then a scruffy looking squirrel came out of the bathroom.

He carried a bucket in on paw, and a mop in the other. He was wearing a janitor outfit, and had dusty grey fur. He leaned against his mop and scratched his moustache.

Stonefleck stared at the squirrel janitor. "Who are you?" he asked the odd squirrel.

"I'm Scruffy, the janitor" the squirrel answered flatly. Stonefleck backed away a little.

Suddenly a reddish-pink creature popped its head out of the toilet. It looked like a mutation between a crab and a rat. He smiled and waved a... claw? Stonefleck's eyes widened in horror.

"What... the hell... is that?" he asked, pointing at the strange creature.

The creature "whooped" then spoke, "I'm Zoidburg!" He sounded like a mole in a way.

Stonefleck face-pawed his head. "Can this place get any more weirder?" Then out of no where, a female purple furred squirrel with one eye walked into the room.

"What's going on guys?" she asked. The door slammed shut as Stonefleck left. "It just did" he muttered to himself.

He went into a different bathroom and changed there. He really likes his privacy to tell you the truth.

After changing clothes, Stonefleck walked to the main room, where Gulo and the others were. He walked past Vitch, who was still staring out the window.

Stonefleck looked down at the small rat. "What're you looking at?" he asked Vitch.

Vitch kept his focus on the black rat outside. "I'm just looking at that guy. Looks like he has something sneaky planned" he answered, pointing at the black rat.

Stonefleck looked out the window. The black rat stared back at him, blank-faced. Stonefleck sighed.

He messed-up Vitch's headfur. "Don't get into any trouble, kid" he said to Vitch. Then he walked out the door. Vitch kept looking out the window. Everyone else in the room was too busy with other things. They wouldn't even know what would happen next.

~

Vizka yawned, and then walked out of the room. He scratched his tail, then walked down the hall. Suddenly, Cluny ran over him. Vizka laid on the floor in shock. "What just happened" he muttered.

He got up then dusted himself off. He was about to take another step, till he was ran over by the others who were chasing Cluny.

Vizka was covered in paw marks. He very weakly grabbed the bottom of Skalrag's cloak. Skalrag stopped abruptly. He fell onto the floor.

"My fellow fox, what's going on?" Vizka gasped. Skalrag laughed.

"Oh it's Cluny; he got cursed so now he sounds like a chipmunk!"

Vizka suddenly regained his strength. He jumped up then helped Skalrag up. "Well mate, let's catch him and command him to sing for us" Vizka sniggered slyly.

"Now that's how a real fox works! Come on, mate, let's get that rat!" Skalrag laughed. Then Skalrag felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned to look at Ruerain. She was wearing a barmaid-pirate dress. She smiled politely. "Hello, Skalrag. Have you seen Stonefleck?" she asked.

Skalrag nodded dumbly. "Yes, he went to the main room."

Ruerain bowed her head then went on towards the main room.

~

Cluny screamed on top of his lungs as he ran down the halls. His pursuers were catching up. Finally, he saw a nearby closet and ran in it. He locked the door and sat in total darkness. Refusing to make any sounds. The pursuers ran right past him.

He sighed in relief and slumped down in the corner of the dark closet. "Whew, thank Martin's ghost that I'm all alone here. Just me and my squeaky voice.

"You're not alone, father" a voice said from above him. His eye opened wide then looked up into the twin yellow eyes that stared at him.

Cluny gave a surprised yelp as he scooted to the other side of the closet. Then a young male rat climbed down from the top shelf where he sat. He walked over to Cluny. He placed a paw on Cluny's shoulder, then squeezed Cluny's shoulder.

Cluny winced in pain as the young rat's claws pierced his shoulder. "Father, it is I, Jublenarris the Seer. I gave you a warning earlier, but now the time has come. You must hurry now and save your friend" the rat spoke.

Cluny looked up at Jube. "I don't know who he is! How am I supposed to know?" Cluny cried.

Jublenarris squeezed harder as blood dripped off his claws. "Father, what was the name of the other rat that you, Shadow, and Redtooth were traveling with, before the van broke down?" Jube asked, leaning over. He was face to face with his father.

Cluny thought long and hard about the question. "I don't know any other-" then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned pale and shook his head in denial. "N-no! It can't b-be him? It's impossible" he gasped.

Jube nodded. "It's true Cluny, now go, and fast! There isn't much time!" Jublenarris commanded, letting go of his father. Hastily, Cluny ran out the closet door and ran on towards the main room.

The young rat sighed and leaned his back against the back of the closet. A voice spoke from the far corner of the closet, "Well Jube, did he find out?"

Jublenarris closed his eyes. "Yes, but I think he's too late."

Then a white otter appeared right next to him. "Hmm, what makes you say that, my friend?"

Jublenarris sighed. "Because Shadow's outside already with the Cursed One, and I'm a seer. Tis a horrifying day today. What will we do about Rue when she finds out?"

The otter frowned. "Nothing, we'll do nothing with her. She needs to know the truth. She needs to make her choice. Leave him be or love him. Why do you think is the wiser choice, Jube?"

Jublenarris shrugged. "My choice is for her to be happy and stay with him."

The otter folded her arms. "What makes you say that?"

Jube managed a small smile. "I've been watching Rue for a while now. She's not the kind of person to abandon someone. That's why we're doing this test with her, to prove that she will accept him. Apparently he doesn't know it. Our plan is going exactly as we hoped it would."

The otter smiled. "You know what, I think you're right."

~

Stonefleck approached the black rat. He stopped at the other rat's side. "Hey Shadow, what are you doing out here? It's going to rain a hard soon."

Shadow remained silent. He turned to face Stonefleck. Shadow's expression was serious. He sighed.

"Stonefleck, do you like this place?"

Stonefleck looked around at the gloomy surroundings. He then looked down at his footpaws. "It's okay I guess" he kicked a clump of wet grass. "There's nothing wrong with this place, but..."

"But what?"

"The air of this place sends chills down my spine. Worse than the dark pines."

Shadow got the answer he needed. He smiled thinly then placed a paw on Stonefleck's head. Very carefully, he removed Stonefleck's hood to reveal the rest of Stonefleck's head.

Stonefleck's eyes shifted. "Shadow, what are you doing?"

Shadow dug through Stonefleck's neckfur, then grabbed a small red shark tooth that was tied around Stonefleck's neck. "This necklace you wear belonged to a great warrior. A legend he was; such strong and mighty powers he possessed, but he lived with a curse."

"What do you mean exactly?" Stonefleck asked. A bone chilling feeling spread throughout his entire body. An icy claw gripped is heart. He could only hope that what Shadow was about to do was not what he thought.

The black rat loosened the string tie that held the tooth.

"Shadow, what are you doing again?" Stonefleck asked with his voice quivering slightly. He backed away one step. He could feel pure darkness in Shadow's red eyes.

"You said that the air here sends chills down your spine. Your second form dislikes places like this; that's why you have that feeling when you come here" Shadow whispered dangerously. He gripped the tooth harder, causing his paw to bleed slightly.

"Shad don't-" at that very moment, Shadow pulled the necklace off Stonefleck's neck.

At the same time, a fork of lightning lit the sky, rain started to pour, and just as Rue came into view. Inside, Vitch stared with eyes wide open as he witnessed the scene. Cluny stood right over Vitch with the same reaction. Cluny was too late.

Cluny breathed hard. He gasped under his breath, "No, I'm too late to save him. Shadow, why?"

The transformation of the Cursed One, began.


End file.
